


Piel contra piel

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEMON. Continuación de ¿Sólo un masaje? Sí, claro... Por fin la pasión se abrió paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piel contra piel

**Piel contra piel**

Podía sentirlo tan cerca, piel contra piel, con sus vehementes labios recorriendo mi cuerpo dejando tras sí un ínfimo rastro. Sus delgadas manos resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que había imaginado cuando me cogieron por el trasero y me levantaron hasta la encimera de la cocina. A una velocidad inalcanzable para la mayoría, se deshizo de mi suéter, enviándolo muy lejos, y abrió mi camisa de par en par, provocando que los botones salieran disparados.

Desde que comenzó el acercamiento me había mostrado pasivo, receptivo pero pasivo. Era el momento de tomar más partido en el asunto.

Comencé a desabrochar torpemente la camisa de Sherlock, intentando ponerme a su nivel, inútilmente. Cuando terminé de desabrocharla, entre intensos besos que exploraban cada recoveco de mi boca con una lengua inquisidora y deliciosas caricias desde mi nuca hasta mi ombligo, me di cuenta que él ya estaba forcejeando con mi pantalón, que se resistía a ceder.

Ante tal contratiempo, decidió deslizar una de sus manos entre el mármol y mi entrepierna, acariciando de forma imperiosa sin dejar de apretarme contra su cuerpo, devorándome, mientras su otra mano quedaba atrapada en mi pelo.

Sin previo aviso, me levantó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde cayó sobre mí, haciendo que el brusco roce de nuestros miembros nos hiciera gemir al unísono, buscando más.

No tardó en deshacerse por fin de mi odioso pantalón, que desechó en el suelo junto con mis calzoncillos. Abrió mis piernas en un ángulo que casi alcanza el dolor, y comenzó.

Su lengua se deslizaba terriblemente lenta por la cara interna de mi pene, subiendo y bajando al compás de mi respiración. Me cogí donde pude para no caerme, disfrutando con la sensual cara de Sherlock frente a mí.

Cuando lo hubo decidido, su lengua dejó paso a una boca hambrienta, que lo envolvió hasta el principio, volviendo a la punta sin aflojar los labios. Una húmeda sonrisa de placer apareció en su rostro, sólo un instante, tras el que volvió a repetir, una y otra vez, la acción que hacía que mi cuerpo se arqueara mientras jadeaba su nombre.

Entonces paró para poder hacerme girar sobre mí mismo, y una vez tumbado, ante mi evidente nerviosismo, me susurró al oído que también era su primera vez, así que estuviera tranquilo, porque lo harían juntos.

Esta confesión bajó un poco mi alerta, que desapareció por completo al sentir el dedo índice de Sherlock introduciéndose lentamente hacia mi interior y su boca besándome la espalda.

El movimiento circular que realizaba con él era realmente placentero, y mi cuerpo se estaba acomodando más rápido de lo que en un principio pude pensar. Pero entonces algo pasó. Sherlock paró.

Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, cargada de dudas. Deduje que no sabía cómo seguir, tras girarme y ver la incertidumbre en su mirada. Ahora fui yo quien lo tranquilizó, cogiendo su mano con una permanente sonrisa que vi correspondida. Saqué el dedo de mi interior con el mismo cuidado con el que entró, y lo uní a su dedo corazón, humedeciéndolos en mi boca y dirigiéndolos a donde debían estar. El ritmo se aceleró, sin duda por un Sherlock que volvía a confiar en la situación, y el placer se incrementó, no sin algo de dolor que merecía la pena resistir. Y los dos dedos pasaron a ser tres sin casi darme cuenta, ensimismado en lo que nunca pensé que ocurriría. Esta vez fue Sherlock quién humedeció sus dedos con sus propios y seductores labios, y de nuevo estuvo dentro de mí, destinando su mano libre a dibujar mi columna vertebral.

Fui yo quien le indicó que estaba listo para sentirlo en su totalidad, con un simple  _adelante_ , y él no dudó.

Desabrochó su pantalón, acto que interrumpí sin quererlo, al indicarle que cogiera un preservativo del mío, que eso lo haría más fácil. No sabía si había elegido bien mis palabras, pero parecieron ser certeras cuando volvió con uno.

No pude resistirme a tenerlo tan cerca, y lo introduje en mi boca por completo, provocándole un espasmo delicioso.

Una vez cubierto con el fino látex, volví a girarme para mayor comodidad y, apoyando las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, se introdujo dentro de mí, tan directo que en ese momento el dolor superó al placer, pero no dije nada, sólo posé mi mano sobre su miembro para realizar juntos el movimiento, y Sherlock lo entendió, y cuando el ritmo fue constante, lo solté, disfrutando de la situación, cada vez más placentera.

Nuestros gemidos de placer comenzaron a elevarse, libres de toda sujeción, y mis oídos nunca oyeron un canto más bonito. Éramos Sherlock y yo.

Y fue cuando llegó a una parte de mi interior, que desconocía tan placentera, cuando el júbilo alcanzó su máximo esplendor.

Como dos relojes sincronizados, curvamos nuestras espaldas y gritamos a pleno pulmón. Por suerte, nadie estaba en casa y los vecinos nos importaban poco.

Sherlock se desplomó sobre mí, y yo sobre la mesa. Estaba mojada, pero no me importaba. Nada importaba. Estábamos bañados en sudor, con el corazón agitado y las manos cogidas.

Y el tiempo se paró a mi petición.

Cuando su respiración bajó un poco el ritmo, aunque la mía seguía aún demasiado agitada, se separó de mi espalda, sin olvidar un beso en ella, y fue saliendo lentamente de mí, con el cuidado que ya había visto en otras situaciones.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. El trasero me dolía y mi cara lo expresaba. Pero también expresaba felicidad y complicidad.

Ya sin preservativo, volvió a mis labios, y los atrapó de nuevo. Rozó con la punta de sus largos dedos uno de mis glúteos, y con una dulce sonrisa, ésa que sólo era para mí, me dijo  _-_ _yo te cuidaré_   _-_  y yo sólo pude sonreír como un bobo y responder  _\- y yo me dejaré cuidar -_  buscando de nuevo sus labios.

\- ¿Te apetece chino? - dijo aún cerca de mis labios.

\- Claro, cuando limpiemos esto - contesté al aire sin darme cuenta, porque mi amigo, mi amante, ya se encontraba en otra parte.

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Él era así, y no podía cambiarle. Quizá ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero por lo menos podría tirar las cosas a la basura... ¡qué desastre! - dije en un suspiro.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme, por los reviews, por ponerme en favoritos y por seguirme! ^^**


End file.
